


Wrath

by BitterTongue



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterTongue/pseuds/BitterTongue
Summary: You were usually amused by Loki’s antics, but this one went too far.





	Wrath

**Author's Note:**

> Porting over from my tumblr Cordytriestowrite. Check me out there too!

Does anyone really like Mondays? You sure weren’t a fan of the start of the work week, but the day was coming to a close. You took the subway home, barely hanging on to the cold metal pole in the middle of the crowded subway car. You rolled your shoulders back, feeling the tension pull at your muscles and creep up your neck into your skull. The beginnings of a headache settled upon you and you sighed, mentally exiting the rattling subway car and entering your apartment, anticipating the rest of your evening.  
You imagined your boyfriend greeting you as you came in, smoothing down your hair at the sight of your tired face. He would kiss your forehead and offer to cook dinner while you relaxed in the bathtub. There would be candles and oils and…  
The subway car came to a stop, pulling you from your fantasy. You sighed heavily, waiting for someone who was seated to stand and exit allowing you to take their space, but no one moved. You should have known, nothing in your life ever went the way you thought it did in your head.  
Two more stops and you exited the subway, breathing in deeply after inhaling the stale air underground for over thirty minutes. Your feet ached with each step as you walked the remaining four blocks on autopilot. Your head took you back to your apartment and this time a more realistic fantasy blossomed. You would come home and your boyfriend might be there or he might not. Either way you would plop down on the couch and lose yourself in your latest obsession: Stardew Valley. You had invested a lot of time in the relaxing game and had been itching to play since you put it down late Sunday night. If anything could brighten your Monday mood it was running your farm in Stardew Valley until bed time.  
Four flights of stairs and you were finally at your door. The foyer was silent and after you dropped your purse and keys you stepped further into your living room and heard faint conversation coming from the kitchen. You smiled softly, your boyfriends brother was visiting today. You decided not to disturb them, their alliance rocky and easily tipped like a poorly constructed seesaw. If it was going well you would not be the breeze that tilted them out of favor. You rushed excitedly to your Nintendo Switch, sitting in its dock next to your tv. You picked it up making the console portable, turning it on as you snuggled into the couch. You selected your profile and then your game, moving the joycons to the load button where your farm was saved, except it wouldnt move to the prompt. You frowned and double checked that you were on your profile and not your boyfriend’s. You had set him up with a profile and encouraged him to play some games, but he declined immediately and had not even touched the gaming console since purchasing it for your birthday last month. But you were on your profile…  
“Loki!” You called, pulling your tired body regretfully from the comfort of your couch. You called your boyfriend’s name again when he didnt answer. You were feeling spikes of irritation at his lack of response. You entered the kitchen, jaw clenched and brows furrowed in anger.  
Loki sat across from Thor at your kitchen table, both gods sipping mugs of beer. Thor looked up at you with a large welcoming smile that was slowly fading at the look on your face, but Loki was looking down at your hand and the game clasped in your tight fist. He gulped audibly, his adams apple bobbing up and down.  
“I’m in trouble.” He uttered, briefly flicking his panicked gaze to your eyes before looking to his brother for help.  
Thor’s eyes widened as he took in the scene unfolding between you and Loki. He picked up his mug and drank deeply until the large tankard was empty. With a swipe of his mouth using the back of his hand he cleared his throat and stood.  
“I should go. Lots of work to do. People to save and all that.” He said trying to keep his tone casual but failing to hide all of the awkwardness he was feeling. You stepped aside and Thor brushed past you and continued his way out of your apartment. His long legs bringing him to safety in only a few seconds.  
“Work emergency my love, the world needs me.” Loki attempted to ease past you and follow his brother but your hand came to his chest, stopping him long enough for you to block the doorway again.  
“What happened to my game Loki?” You asked calmly, anger bubbling just underneath the surface.  
Your relationship hadn’t ever been easy. Living with the god of mischief meant a lot of things happened at your expense. Even though you suffered at the hands of Loki when he was feeling bored you found his good qualities mostly outweighed the pranks…mostly.  
“I dont know?” He tried, offering you the smile he knew would make you melt in any other situation. It didnt work this time.  
“Do you know what you’ve done Loki? This isnt like when you filled my underwear drawer with snakes or jump scared me with your copies hidden all over the house. This is hours of work just gone!” You felt your anger overflow and seep into your voice, ending your rant with a shrill whine that echoed even in your small kitchen.  
“Its not even real, darling.” Loki tried to reason, his hand running through his long dark hair as his own frustration bubbled up.  
“Its real to me! It makes me happy and relaxes me.”  
“I’m real!” His voice overruled yours in volume his finger pointing at his own chest, “I make you happy! Why do you need to continue to play this stupid game instead of spending time with me?” He was panting heavily once he released the words he had wanted to tell you all weekend.  
You stayed silent for a few moments, your own chest rising and falling rapidly. Your jaw was clenched, holding yourself back from jumping into another mindless bout of word vomit that would only worsen your argument. You thought carefully about his words. Loki had always been jealous, it was a trait of his you noticed early on in your relationship. He was jealous of his brother, jealous of his relationship with their father, his friendship with the Avengers, and for a long time jealous of his ability to be loved by a woman. When you came along it took Loki a long time to trust that you were actually into him and not using him to get to Thor. You looked down at the Nintendo Switch in your hand. Loki was jealous of this, for taking up so much of your time and attention. You felt a little bit of shame mingle in with the large mass of anger.  
You must have been silent for too long because Loki was pulling your chin up to meet your eyes with his steely gaze. You reluctantly complied and stared fiercely at him, hoping he was only seeing the stubborn fury and not the guilt that was growing inside you. You were stubborn and so was he, so you could not hide your surprise when he wrapped his arms around your waist loosely and planted a lingering kiss to your forehead.  
“I am sorry for what I’ve done, love. I did not realize it’s importance to you.” He whispered as he leaned his head against yours. You didnt bother to suppress your smile. You nuzzled into his chest and inhaled deeply. Loki rarely admitted he was wrong. You were finally softening him up after three years together and nothing could make you happier. You pulled away from his embrace just long enough to gently put the game down on the kitchen counter. You put your arms around Loki’s neck, staring softly into his bright green eyes.  
“You’re more important than the game, Loki.”  
Your lips met gently as Loki closed the distance between you. Your lips fit so well with his own. Just like your first kiss and all the others you’ve shared before now you were left to swim in a sea of bliss with Loki’s lips as your only floatarion device.  
You parted only when you had no more breath in your lungs, which was always too soon for the god who could keep going easily. Your foreheads stayed pressed together as you laughed softly and stole a few more light pecks that Loki was more than willing to let you take. The terse air had dissipated entirely, leaving only contentment. Eventually Loki pulled away from you, leaving you slightly put out.  
You watched him turn slightly and pick up the console in his large hand. The glowing display still on the starting screen of Stardew Valley. Loki pressed the button to begin a new game. He leaned against the counter and pulled you to him, one hand resting on your hip and the other holding the game watching it load the character creation.  
“Now, I know I cannot bring your farm back,” He said, punctuating his words with a couple kisses to your temple, “but we can start a new one. Together.”  
You smiled up at him and took the Switch from his hands. Your thumbs moved deftly across the buttons and directional stick, creating an pixilated version of Loki. He watched in amusement as you typed his name into the box and pressed ‘okay’. As the game loaded you pulled his face to yours and shared another sweet kiss.


End file.
